Saving Arms
by xkawaiix
Summary: I sit on my couch drinking my beer as I’ve always done whenever I wanted to forget, to get away from it all. Now I don’t think my Budweiser’ll hold up.
1. Her and Mr Second Best

Saving Arms

Pt. 1

Her and Mr. Second Best

Jack's POV

I sit on my couch drinking my beer as I've always done whenever I wanted to forget, to get away from it all. Now, I don't think my Budweiser'll hold up.

I think of her, I think of him and then I tell myself, 'I've had a life, why spoil theirs.' Well, more hers than his. I know she doesn't love him as much as she should but hey, I'm her CO, I have no say in this!

After taking the last drop of alcohol of my last beer I flip on my TV and rest my legs on my center table.

Sam's POV

I gaze out of my living room window while my fiancée sleeps in my bedroom. I keep telling myself, 'you are about to get what you've dreamed of you whole life! Why are you so down!' To tell you the truth, I don't know what to do anymore.

Yeah, I can hear the Colonel saying, "The great Samantha Carter, out of solutions, that's a first." I chuckle to myself at the thought. It's strange how it is that every time I'm down, he can always cheer me up even when he's not here. I sigh, and head back to my bed and lie down with Mr. Second Best.

A/N: okay, that was short… Will write more soon!


	2. The Wreckage

A/N: There is character death.

Pt. 2

The Wreckage

Jack's POV

"Okay, I think I've had enough of that…" I tell myself, flipping the TV off. An hour without beer, in my condition, was not normal, so after, maybe, 30 minutes or so, I went out to get more.

On The Highway

As I drove, and drove, and drove some more, I realized that I was on the highway. I wanted to turn back but I felt free.

Speeding  
Into the horizon  
Dreaming of the siren  
Wishing for her broken glass on the highway  
It could be so easy

It's like I didn't have to think. 'Well, this is way better that drowning yourself in alcohol' I think sarcastically. Everything was quiet, that is, until...

The rhythm  
Rhythm of an engine  
Always makes me empty  
I see the headlights coming at me  
I can't help but wonder

"Holy sh…" The sound of my breaks fill air. I could picture my car ramming into theirs, with what's left of my hair being blown back by such a quick impact.

Flying  
Flying in slow motion  
Wind through my hair  
And ripping through the scene that's made of the wreckage  
It is not a secret

Sam's POV

About, give or take, an hour and a half after Pete left for a convention in Denver, my phone rang loudly. I blindly reached for the phone and greeted the person with a weary hello. I could hear sobbing on the other line and was about to tell them they had the wrong number when I realized it was Janet. "Sam… it's Jack..." The phone dropped out of my hand, landing on my bed. On the phone, I could hear Janet desperately trying to reach me as I ran out of my bedroom.

I grab the nearest coat I could wear along with my car keys and head out the door, not even bothering to call Pete and tell him were I was heading. The roar of thunder and the heavy rain did not startle me for all I could hear was the ring of the phone and Janet's uncontrolled but silent sobs. "Sam… its Jack, he was in a car accident. Sam… he doesn't look so good… Sam?" after that I had already let go of the phone.

Speeding  
Into the horizon

I rode my Volvo as fast as I could to the scene but was stopped by local police. "Ma'am you have to back up, ma'am… ma'am." their voices was so distant I could barely hear them and the sirens weren't any help.

I told them that I knew a person in the accident and they let me pass. I saw Daniel, Cassy, and Janet by a black SUV. Janet pulled me into a friendly comforting hug, my shirt getting soaked in rainwater and tears. "Did they get him to a hospital yet?" I asked in a soft –trying to keep my cool- voice. Daniel shook his head.

"They haven't got him out yet." Daniel said sadly but still had some hope.

And it was right there that they had gotten him out and on a stretcher. I watched in the back of the yellow tapeline in horror as they rusted him into an ambulance. (forgot what that thing that police pull up during a crime scene was called.) His skin was so pale and covered in red that it made me pass out.

Dreaming of the siren

When I awoke, Janet and Cassy were sitting at the foot of the hospital bed. "He wanted you to know that… he loved you very much… I'm sorry." Cassy said sympathetically.

I was speechless. Knowing that I would need my space, Janet escorted Cassy back to the waiting room.

"I'll talk to you later." and that was all she said before they left.

In The Waiting Room

"Maybe we can help?" Daniel suggests.

Janet shakes her head. "Only he can, Daniel, only he can." and her eyes graze back, a sisterly concern look on her face.

Sam's POV

I stare blankly at my window and watch the rain slowly slide off - reminding me of my unshed tears that threaten to spill from the grief of his departure – and wonder; will I ever feel safe again?

Wishing for her broken glass on the highway  
It could be so easy

A/N: Song by Vanessa Carlton 'The Wreckage'


	3. My Truck and His SUV

My Truck and His SUV

* * *

Jack's POV

'_Holy sh…' Screeech_

'_Okay, we've got him.' _

'_Beep beep beepbeepbeepbeepbeep beeeeep… we're losing him!'_

'_Charging… clear!'_

"Jack, Jack? Can you hear me? Jack?" As I slowly opened my eyes, I saw a short fuzzy brunette woman. As my vision cleared I could see that it was Janet.

I try to sit up but… "Ach!" I groaned while my palm pressed against my forehead. The wires all over my body pulled me back onto the mattress.

"Ah! You lie down okay." Janet says holding up a finger.

I turned away as much as my neckbrace would allow me to while trying to hide the pain in my head with very little success.

"You are a very lucky man, O'Neill." she says seriously, while pouring a cup of water for me.

"Here," she hands me the cup. "You should take it easy." and she takes a seat near my bed.

After taking a sip of water, I spoke in a raspy, sarcastic voice, "You know you're talking to me right?"

She gave me a weary smile. "Yeah, you're right, besides, I did hit a SUV head on." Ha! There goes my sarcasm again. Janet's head dropped slowly and lost eye contact with me.

My sarcasm was replace with wonder and worry as I asked, "Who did I hit?"

A/N: Bad Cliffy... XP Will write more.


	4. Never Really Liked the Times

Pt. 4

A/N: Okay, weird title, but I'm not from Colorado and the 'Times' (The New York Times) is a NY newspaper but, please, bear with me.

Never Really Liked The Times

* * *

Sam's POV

"Hiya." Daniel greets as he slowly enters the room.

"Hey," I say wearily.

Daniel takes a seat by the foot of my bed and asks, "So, feeling… how?"

I take a slight pause before answering. 'Besides the fact that my, CO no, my best friend, is dead, and my suppose – to – be fiancée isn't here to help me cope...'

"I'm fine." I say with a smile that seemed to make Daniel twitch.

"Oh, alright then,"

Silence

"I think I'll see if Cassy or Jan wanna grab a bit to eat." When I didn't say anything, he got up to leave the room and asked if I wanted to come along.

"No I'm fine, really." I knew he didn't believe me but I didn't acknowledge it.

Just before he left, I asked, "Do you have today's paper?" Strangely, that stopped him in his tracks.

"Er… yeah… um…" He said nervously. "…why do you ask?"

I gave him a curious look. "I was wondering if I could borrow it."

Daniel was hesitant but handed me the paper anyway.

"Thanks." I said as he handed me it. I had a sly smile on my face as he went to go get Janet and Cassy. The headline read… "Cop Killed On Duty." Curiosity filling my mind, I started to read the article.

"Early this morning, around 1:30 am, a robbery took place a CS National Bank in Denver, Colorado. Police at the Denver Establishment of New Cops were called on duty to help out."

'Okay…' I thought, and was starting to worryfor some reason, the name of the convention or meeting sounded vaguely familiar.

"As police arrived on the scene, they ended up with a car chase all the way up to route 45, around Exit A23…"

'Isn't that where…' My thoughts ended.

"Apparently, the robbers were on the opposite lane, swiftly dodging traffic. Lieutenant Pete Shanahan had also ended up on the same lane. Unfortunately for the Lieutenant, he collided with Colonel 'Jack' O'Neill, fatally wounding him beyond help.

As for the Colonel, he is in stable condition at Memorial Hospital outside of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex…"

"Oh god." I choked on a sob as I gazed at a picture of the wreckage. Jack's dark green truck was burned, with broken windows and one of the doors hung loosely on the vehicle. On Pete's SUV, I could see broken glass, and a smashed front with some dents on the sides probably from gunfire.

The newspaper dropped out of my shakey hands. I couldn't believe that he was alive, I just couldn't. So I did what any sensible person would do;

I went to him.

A/N:

**wwwednesday:** I had a feeling that it might be too obvious…

**Serendipity3295: **Thank you, hope you like this chapter.

**mimi: **Thank you.

**stargate-fan: **Nope, ain't eva gonna kill off Jack.


	5. My Corney Jokes and Her Techno Babble

Pt. 5

My Corney Jokes and Her Techno Babble

* * *

Sam's POV

I got out of the bed, not caring that I was still in a hospital gown, and ran to the front desk.

"I'm looking for a Jack O'Neill."

The nurse frunbled through the papers. "Room 103."

"Thank you." and was on my way.

* * *

Jack's POV

Janet left after she told me to let me collect my thoughts. She also got some of the wires moved making it easier to sit up. 'Great, I wouldn't be surprized if she came through…' and that's exatly what she did, in a hospital gown too.

"Hey Carter." I said wearily.

Sam's POV

As I apporached the door, I stopped before I touched the door knob. I always found it hard to talk with him… although I end up doing in anyway. But instead of going back, I gathered my pride and opened the door.

"Hey Carter." he said wearily. "Sir," I greeted, trying to ignore all the tubs flowing in and out of his body, and took a seat next to his bed.

"Look, I'm sorry I…" I pressed my finger lightly on his lips.

"Shh... don't be sorry for anything sir. You should rest." I took my finger back and smoothed his hair with a smile on my face. I rested my hand lightly on his head for a bit and closed my eyes, my smile starting to become shakey. I started to bite my lower lip.

* * *

Jack's POV

When she opened her eyes, they were filled with unshead tears. "It's my fault." I whispered.

She shook her head. "No, he died doing what he loved best."

"You loved him, Carter." I stated.

* * *

Sam's POV

I didn't, couldn't answer and turned away from him, withdrawing my hand. 'Did I love him?' I don't know. There was a bit of silence before any of us spoke. Then he started, "Carter?" I faced him, but kept out of eye contact. "Yes, sir?"

* * *

Jack's POV

"Why are you really here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if you were okay, sir." she said honestly.

"Thanks Carter." Her eyes locked with mine and a small smile formed on her lips. "Any time sir, any time."

"So…"

"So?"

"…care to explain the gown?" I said sarcastically. She blushed and looked down at her hands.

"I guess I was a bit traumatized." she said.

* * *

Sam's POV

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Why?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and whispered softly, "Because I thought you were dead." I kept my eyes shut but a tear still fell. Unaware that his hand reached out, I flinched as he cupped my cheek. I held on to his hand as he brushed it away.

"It's okay, I'm okay, everything'll be okay." he said reassuringly while caressing my cheek with his thumb. I nodded my head slightly, opened my eyes and gave him a sad smile.

* * *

Jack's POV

After that, we just talked about everything and nothing, me with my corney jokes and Sam with her techno babble.

It was perfect.

A/N: I thought it sucked... I'm gonna remove it off the site if no one likes it, so R and R


End file.
